Living and loving, together, forever
by BrendansBabe1987
Summary: Richard O'Connell knew he had the woman of his dreams, he loved her she loved him now it was time to seal their love with marraige and begin their new life together.


*Thanks for all the great reviews guys, they're really helpful, beware, sex contained scenes!!*

Chapter two:

Rick O'Connell was so very thankful that the woman in his life accepted to marry him. Usually he wasn't the typical guy who wanted to settle down or get married, and now he did, and was ... since today was his wedding day. Rick sighed heavily, not really nervous just anxious as he looked in the mirror. 'All right O'connell your ready to get married' he thought to himself as he looked at his nice black suit, before leaving the room to go get married.

Evelyn on the other hand was nervous as ever. " Jonathan oh God do I look all right, am I doing the right thing, I am, Right?" She said nervously. Jon just smiled and walked to his baby sister, taking her hands in his " Ev. you look absolutely beautiful, and you are making the right decision, you are, you got this far, now c'mon lets get you married." 

Evy smiled at that "Alright....thanks" she said before sighing heavily, adjusting her big, white flowing long dress that used to be her mothers and then grabbed her bouquet of flowers and wrapped her arms within Jon's and went to get married.

Rick's attention was directed right to Evelyn as the music started and she began walking down the isle with her brother, arm in arm. God she was absolutely stunning In that white dress, she looked like an angel floating on a cloud. Rick just smiled as he began to get tears in his eyes, which caused Evelyn to smile, and with her smiling, that caused Rick to get tears even more. He was so in love with her he couldn't take it.

Evelyn smiled happily as she saw Rick, God he was so handsome, and sweet for even getting tears, she new he had tears, it was obvious but it was still sweet. Evy hugged her brother once she was down the isle and took Rick's arm as the minister began to marry the loving couple.

As soon as Evelyn heard the words "you may now kiss the bride" she smiled happily, turning to Rick as he took a hold of her hands, before leaning in and kissing her passionately.

Rick smiled after the kiss, and took Evelyn's arm and walked with her down the isle, this was their beginning on their marriage, on their life, and love, and Rick couldn't wait for more.

~ Later that night in Paris, France, on their honeymoon...~

Rick sighed, looking out the window at the sunset which made the view, beautiful. Rick stood, smiling, God he was now a married man, he couldn't believe it, her sighed standing there just waiting for his *new* wife to come out of the bathroom.

Evelyn slowly looked in the mirror "tonight is the night you have to do it Evelyn ... your not going to be a virgin anymore" Evy thought before tying her dark blue silk tight robe on and bit her lip before brushing her curly long dark hair and opening the door. She slowly walked out and walked slowly over to Rick wrapping her arms around him from behind. "nice view" she said smiling.

Rick smiled as he wrapped his arms around hers "yes it..." he paused as he turned to her, she was in a silk tight robe, and God it was gorgeous on her. " Yes it's a nice view but your the only view I want to see right now....or ever for that matter" he said.

Evelyn smiled and kissed him gently "and you're the only view I want to see" she said with a sweet innocent smile.

Rick smiled " you know I love you more than anything and I'll never hurt you, or try at least."

Evy nodded "i know...the same with me, I never ever will try to hurt you, I love you so much" she said smiling.

Rick nodded and smiled, kissing Evelyn's forehead before sitting with her on the bed and kissing her deeply.

Evelyn moaned softly, kissing him, knowing what was next. She kissed him softly, beginning to unbutton his shirt slowly.

Rick smiled giving her a soft kiss before he just sat there "take your time honey, this is your first time and I don't want to rush you, I want you to go at your pace and do this how you want, I wont rush or make you" he said.

Evy smiled happily at that, him saying that made her want to do this even more. "No, I want to, I love you" she said.

Rick nodded and smiled "I love you too Ev."

Evelyn nodded getting his dark gray button up shirt off and let it go to the floor. His muscles were so strong and well built. Evy kissed him slowly, and gently put her hands on his chest. Before waiting a long time and going on and unbuttoning his pants and unzipping them.

Rick smiled, standing up and taking them off, only in his boxers now. He sat back down and kissed Evelyn gently. " Your okay with us doing this right, are you sure" he asked.

Evy nodded "Yeah, I am" she said, though she was starting to get very nervous.

"Okay, if you're uncomfortable or don't want to just tell me to stop, okay?" he said, then began to kiss her as he untied her robe.

NOTHING!, she had nothing on under it, and God was it sexy. Rick shook his thoughts out of his head as he kissed her and took his boxers off, so she wouldn't feel so uncomfortable. He smiled as he took the robe off her body and laid her down "your gorgeous Evelyn, I love you so much, you're beautiful, very beautiful."

Evelyn swallowed hard and smiled "thanks ... but I'm not that beautiful."

Rick shook his head, as his finger traced over her collarbone. "Oh but you are, you're the most beautiful woman ever, your gorgeous, very smart, funny, caring, truthful, and I love you so much" he said kissing her.

Evelyn smiled "i love you so much Rick" she stated.

Evy smiled and let a shaky sigh out as he kissed her and crawled over her.

Rick kissed her "I'll go in slow, I'm sorry love if it hurts, I wont try to you know that."

Evelyn swallowed hard again. " I...I know..." she said nervously.

Rick noticed how nervous she was "It's okay to be nervous, but I just hope you trust and love me and want to do this."

Evelyn nodded "I do trust and love you Rick, that's why I married you, and of course more...but yes, I am ready, I want to make love with you."

Rick nodded at that and smiled "I love you" he said as he began pushing into her, God she was defiantly hard to get into, that's because she has never done anything before, but he went very slow.

Evelyn whimpered softly at that, shutting her eyes tightly, God he was so much bigger then she thought. And as soon as he got all the way in and hit her jewel of the Nile, Evelyn let a cry of pain out "Ow..." she said and whimpered.

Rick frowned, sad for hurting her, while he was pleasing himself. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Evelyn, I love you, I love you, shhh it's okay, I love you sweetie."

Evelyn opened her eyes once the pain was gone and nodded kissing him

Rick kissed her " you sure you want to keep going?"

Evy nodded "Yes..."

Rick nodded, kissing her and began to move very slowly in and out of her, he moaned softly and kissed her, as they began to make love for the first time.

Evelyn wasn't really into it just yet because she was just getting used to him, until a minute later and she began to moan for him.

Rick smiled kissing her " MM., Evy I love you..." he moaned as he moved.

Evelyn moaned kissing him " love you too..."

And after a while of their cries growing louder they both screamed as they finished.

"RICK!!!!!!!!!" Evelyn cried, her nails digging into his back, as she was brought to sheer heaven for the first time in her life.

Rick groaned loudly "EV!" as he finished and kissed Evelyn deeply as he laid down next to her.

Evy panted heavily, opening her eyes to look at him 

Rick smiled, panting hard " you okay?"

Evy nodded "oh God yes" she said with a smile "was I bad?" she asked.

Rick gasped "GOD NO!!!!!" he said and smiled, kissing her " you were the best ever, I love you" he said smiling

Evelyn smiled, pulling the sheet over them, as she snuggled with Rick, resting her head on his chest "Good, you weren't bad at all either..." she said kissing him before quickly falling into sleep.

Rick smiled kissing her head as she slept "I love you Mrs. Evelyn Elizabeth Carnahan O'Connell...Goodnight" he said and closed his eyes to sleep happily with his loving wife.

* Was it good? I wrote this in a bit of a rush sorry, the next ones wont be so bad i hope, please review!!*


End file.
